-Hermanos Perdidos en el Tiempo-
by TheSaku
Summary: El portal Kraang fue destruido pero dos hermanos se perdieron. 14 años después la tierra es dominada por los Kraangs y Shedder ¿Cómo fue que paso esto?(Basado en TMNT 2012)(Actualizado: Capitulo 2: ¿Trampa o Realidad?)
1. Prologo: La Explosion

No podía quedarme quieta hasta que publicara esto. Era una idea que me venía rondando la mente y de golpe no me la podía sacar. Y sinceramente me frustra no pensar en otra cosa, encima con estas semanas de parciales y evaluaciones que tengo xD. Por eso me he tomado un pequeño respiro para poder publicar esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado. Y esperare comentarios para ver si vale la pena ser continuada.

Un agradecimiento especial para mi oni-chan Luci-chan por ayudarme a perfeccionar la historia y no querer matarme en el proceso, cuando decía cosas disparatadas xD.

El prologo es muy corto pero los capítulos serán más largos.

**Basado en TMNT 2012.**

**Inspirado en la serie del 2003 cuando Don viaja al futuro.**

**Disclainer: **

Tmnt 2012 no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y la trama. No gano dinero escribiendo.

**Género: **Drama. Family. Hurt/Confort. Angustia. Temas futuristas.

**Advertencias: **Ubicado a partir del último capítulo salido al aire de la segunda temporada que se transmite en Estados Unidos el cual es **The Manhahattan Project**. Puede cambiar de **Rating**.

**Resumen: **El portal Kraang fue destruido pero dos hermanos se perdieron. 14 años después la tierra es dominada por los Kraangs. ¿Cómo fue que paso esto?

**Aclaraciones: **

"Pensamientos"

—Dialogo—

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**-XxX-**

"_**El Tiempo es el enemigo indestructible, puede ser vencido en más de mil batallas, pero en la última permanecerá implacable"**_

_**-Anónimo-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TheSaku presenta**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Hermanos Perdidos en el Tiempo-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-XxX-**

**.**

_**Prologo**_

_**La Explosión**_

**.**

**-XxX-**

Todo había ido de mal en peor.

El TCRI había sido reconstruido de nuevo, lo que significo tener que volver al lugar para destruir el nuevo portal, el cual estaba pronto a ser terminado.

Todo fue trazado, el plan inicial resulto casi igual que la primera vez.

No pensaban que las cosas se complicarían hasta ese punto. A pesar de tener la ayuda de Casey y April, con la cual se comunicaban atreves de los celulares recibiendo alguna que otra información relevante, sobre el mapa del lugar.

Pero las cosas cambiaron, esta vez eran dos los objetivos a los cuales se debían destruir.

El portal el cual se ubicaba en el piso superior y la fuente de energía la cual estaba en uno de los pisos más bajos, ya que daba energía a todo el lugar. Al parecer el crank no volvería a cometer el mismo descuido.

Por eso cometieron el primero error de separarse. Don, Raph y Casey irían a destruir la fuente de energía, colocándole detonadores por tiempo y a su vez el genio de los Hamato desactivaría campo de energía el cual protegía el portal.

Mientras que Leo y Mikey irían a destruir el portal para no dejar la posibilidad alguna de que lo reconstruyeran en un corto periodo de tiempo.

Fue difícil pero una vez recibida la confirmación de Don, de que todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan y el escudo había sido eliminado habían llegado a colocar las cargas que detonarían en 8 minutos.

Una vez fueron activadas y desde ese momento no había marcha atrás.

Ahora solo debían salir del lugar por los medios que habían sido planeados antes.

Pero el segundo error fue que se confiaron, no todo había sido dicho. Raph, Don y Casey pudieron librarse de los robots porque inesperadamente y contra toda lógica recibieron ayuda de Spike.

"_Listo colocamos las cargas. Nos veremos en el punto de encuentro."_

Ese fue el último error. La última comunicación que hubo entre los dos equipos.

Pues al llegar al punto de encuentro no había rastro de el mayor y el menor de ellos.

Y los minutos se agotaban.

Pero a pesar de que trataban de comunicarse nunca recibieron respuestas. Solo a sus oídos llegaba el silencio del otro lado de la línea.

Quisieron volver, quisieron saber porque nunca habían llegado pero lo único que fueron capaces de sentir fue el horror al ver que su cronometro, el cual utilizaban para saber el tiempo restante, llegaba a cero.

Dando inicio a las primeras explosiones desde el piso superior y luego le seguían las del inferior.

Una tras otra.

Mientras el TCRI comenzaba a desaparecer entre escombros. No solo llevándose la tecnología del crank sino a dos de sus hermanos con él.

**-XxX-**

Ese fue el pequeño prologo de la historia.

Esperare comentarios ya sean buenos o malos.

Cuídense.

_**TheSaku**_


	2. Futuro Incierto

Para las personas que preguntaron si me baso en el capítulo de TMNT _**"Same as it never was"**_ del 2003. Y si va a ser trágico como ese :I . Lamentablemente no me gusta la angustia pero para esta historia será una excepción ya que todo será aclarado a su tiempo xD. Y si lo de Kraang había sido una equivocación bien fea mia que habia corregido pero luego me di cuenta que unos se me habia escapado xD

Perdón por la tardanza pero la Uni es fatal en mi primer año x-x . _**¡Gracias por los comentarios!**_ Me llene de felicidad al ver la cantidad de comentarios y también los que agregaron a favoritos mi historia y la siguen *~* _**¡Los amo!**_

Para los que leen mi otra historia de TMNT _**"Lamentos"**_ acabo de subir el capitulo 13 titulado _**"La sangre Llama"**_.

**Disclainer: **

TMNT 2012 no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y la trama. No gano dinero escribiendo.

**Género:**

Drama. Family. Hurt/Confort. Angustia. Temas futuristas. Tragedia.

**Basado en TMNT 2012.**

**Inspirado en la serie del 2003 cuando Don viaja al futuro, más específicamente el capítulo de "Same as it never was".**

**Advertencias: **Ubicado a partir del último capítulo salido al aire de la segunda temporada que se transmite en Estados Unidos el cual es **The Manhahattan Project**. Les recomiendo tener una cajita de pañuelos cerca u-u

**Resumen: **El portal Kraang fue destruido pero dos hermanos se perdieron. 14 años después la tierra es dominada por los Kraangs ¿Cómo fue que paso esto?

**Aclaraciones: **

"Pensamientos"

—Dialogo—

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**-XxX-**

"_**El Tiempo es el enemigo indestructible, puede ser vencido en más de mil batallas, pero en la última permanecerá implacable"**_

_**-Anónimo-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Hermanos Perdidos en el Tiempo-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-XxX-**

**.**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Futuro Incierto**_

**.**

**-XxX-**

El golpe había sido duro pero no tanto como la preocupación y la aun adrenalina que corría por sus venas. Solo dio un pequeño vistazo a su alrededor, viendo lo que parecía una habitación en ruinas.

Por el momento no importaba donde se encontraban, sino el bienestar de su hermano. Deposito con cuidado al cuerpo contrario en el suelo el cual aun tiritaba y mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

— Mikey, estamos bien— lo calmo abrazándolo tiernamente—Ya paso— recibió como respuesta un fuerte sollozo y los brazos de su hermano lo abrazaron fuertemente—Ya paso— siguió repitiéndolo como un mantra por un largo tiempo.

Aun podía escuchar el corazón de Mikey y el suyo latiendo de forma apresurada, por poco habían podido escapar.

—P-Pensé q-que moriríamos— solo pudo abrazarlo más fuerte en señal de consuelo—E-Enserio pensé q-que moriríamos—

No había sido el único en pensarlo, el mismo pensó que no podrían salir del lugar y que todo acabaría. Pero se habían salvado.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos mientras que acariciaba con una de sus manos la cabeza del más chico.

—Escucha Mikey estamos bien y pudimos escuchar que Don, Casey y Rapha están bien— lo consoló—Lo más seguro es que cuando volvamos y los veamos Rapha nos pegue por preocuparlo y Don nos dé un discurso sobre no darle estos sustos — trato de convencerlo y al mismo tiempo convencerse el mismo.

Pasaron unos segundos donde solo se escucho el silencio y luego escucho una risa baja de Mikey.

—Es verdad. Rafita nos golpeara, si su humor era horrible antes de venir, ahora debe ser mucho peor — una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Leo al ver que se sacaba las lagrimas de los ojos.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos, fue un milagro que hubiera podido escapar antes de que el edificio explotara. Pero entonces su mente se lleno de horror cuando el pensamiento de que no sabían cómo iban a volver a casa, Don era el de las cosas científicas y extraterrestres.

— ¡Leo tu brazo!— se exalto cuando la voz chillona y preocupada de Mikey le llego a los oídos.

Miro su brazo izquierdo y efectivamente como supuso, estaba sangrando, donde había recibido un disparo de una de las pistolas del robot al momento de escapar. Hasta el momento había ignorado el dolor a causa de la adrenalina. Pero ahora comenzaba a ser doloroso.

—No te preocupes ya pasara— le resto importancia y se quito la sangre que escurría por su brazo

— ¿Seguro que estas bien?— pregunto de nuevo Mikey y es que estaba aun estresado por los recientes acontecimientos.

— ¿Mikey acaso alguna vez te he mentido?— pregunto de repente serio, el más chico negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Bueno debemos salir de aquí para ver donde estamos— comenzó a retomar su posición de líder Leonardo.

—Espero que no hayamos terminado en un planeta con personas carnívoras— murmuro el de banda naranja ganándose una mirada escéptica del de azul— ¡¿Qué?! Después de todo lo que he visto es posible— argumento.

—Shhh… Mikey, no sabemos dónde estamos— el nombrado se tapo la boca a causa de los sonidos provenientes de afuera.

Leonardo le hiso señas con la mano para que lo siguiera. Afuera de las ruinas del edificio estaba lloviendo y el cielo estaba oscuro, se dio cuenta que el único edificio abandonado era donde ellos habían caído. Pero antes de poder pensar otra cosa Mikey choco con su hermano mayor el cual miraba a una dirección como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

— ¿Leo?— llamo dudoso, al no recibir respuesta dirigió su mirada al la causa de que su hermano estuviera así.

A simple vista solo eran carteles pero para quien conocía a la persona que estaba en ellos era diferente.

— ¿Qué significa eso?— exclamo el más chico mirando horrorizado la figura que estaba en los carteles. Pero antes de que pudiera responder una voz resonó en toda la ciudad.

—_**Atención este es un mensaje para aquellos que se siguen resistiendo al amo Shedder. Sométanse o morirán. Un país más ha caído por la grandeza del amo Shedder, únanse o serán destruidos**_—

Mikey sintió como Leo lo agarro del brazo y comenzó a correr entre los callejones.

— ¿Leo dónde estamos?— pregunto temeroso el más chico, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Estaba asustado podía ver robot caminando por las calles y carteles de obediencia con la cara de Shedder en todos lados. Mientras la voz de una mujer sonaba en los altavoces.

—**No se podrán esconder, el amo Shedder ve y escucha todo**—

Leonardo estaba agitado.

¿Era imposible verdad?

El estaba preparado para cualquier tipo de extraterrestre, incluso personas carnívoras como Mikey había sugerido pero no esto. ¡Esto era una pesadilla! ¿Acaso había otro mundo que tuviera un Shedder?

—Alto hay— pero todos sus pensamientos pararon cuando varias personas se pusieron en su camino.

—Identifíquense— Leo instintivamente se coloco frente a Mikey para defenderlo y aunque no tuviera ninguna arma no dejarían que tocaran a su hermano menor. Ahora que observaba mejor los que creyó en un momento personas eran robots que eran demasiado conocidos.

Eran robot con trabes negros pero la única gran diferencia era, que la última vez que los había visto era minúsculos a comparación a lo que eran ahora. Podía decir que median varios centímetros más que él y sin contar con las armas que los estaban apuntando. Su mente comenzó a buscar formas de defender a su hermano y al mismo pero mientras más pensaba mas se daba cuenta de que…

Estaban rodeados.

Estaban desarmados.

No iban a poder resistirse mucho tiempo.

— ¿Esos son los robopies?— pregunto el de banda naranja al ver la marca del clan de pie en ellos— ¡Son robopies-mejorados!—

—Cachorro— esa voz fue conocida para Leo aunque sonó mas grave de lo que la recordaba, llevo su vista al responsable y se tenso al encontrarse con un tigre. Se sorprendió al ver a un tigre mayor al que recordaba, donde su altura había aumentado, su mirada parecía más afilada y uno de sus ojos lo tenia de color blanco mostrando la falta de visión, seguramente producto de una pelea al ver la marca de una arma sobre la piel. No podía ser el tigre con el que ellos habían peleado, este era mucho más viejo—Vaya esto es una sorpresa. Parece que no era un error de cámaras—

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién eres tú?— frunció el ceño ante la risa que soltó el otro en respuesta.

—Me conocen como _"El Cazador"_ pero ustedes cachorros me conocieron muchos años atrás como _"Garra de Tigre"_—

Eso solo basto para que el tigre recibiera unas miradas de incredulidad de las dos tortugas frente a él.

— ¡Garra de Tigre no es tan viejo!— chillo Mikey, porque aunque estuviera golpeado no se iba a dejar engañar— ¡Tu eres un viejo mentiroso!—

—O déjame decirte que yo soy Garra de tigre cachorro solo que mejorado—el tigre se acerco a ellos, mientras que se pusieron en una posición de pelea—Ahora vengan conmigo por las buenas—

Leonardo frunció el ceño en claro negación. Mientras que Mikey comento de forma resignada.

—Creo que prefiero un mundo de personas carnívoras antes de un mundo dominado por Shedder—

**-XxX-**

La vida en la bases de resistencia no era fácil. Pero aun sobrevivían. Con recursos limitados los cuales para conseguirlos debían estar dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas, solo para llevar una pieza de pan a los refugiados. Uno pensaría que los cuarteles de la resistencia estarían en un lugar más seguro pero no era verdad, los únicos lugares en los cuales eran capas de esconderse eran en las alcantarillas. Claro que no estaban a simple vista eso seria tonto, sino que con el paso de los años fueron desarrollando la habilidad de las ratas, pasar desapercibidos. Para llegar al lugar debía adentrarse a las profundidades de los alcantarillados y buscar la entrada la cual estaba protegida por varios sensores que se activaban al movimientos.

Solo los rebeldes conocían el lugar ya que no era solo la base de la resistencia sino que también era la base de los refugiados, la cual en el trascurso de los años estos pequeños escondites se transformaron en pequeñas ciudades subterráneas llamadas _**"ciudades hormigueras"**_, no eran los únicos en el mundo los cuales aun tenían esperanzas de que podrían acabar con la tiranía de Shedder. En distintos países, habían tomado la misma modalidad y se habían ocultado en las redes subterráneas, mientras que la gente que no tuvo suerte fue llevada y convertida en esclavos.

Los primeros años fueron caóticos, donde no solo se libro una guerra con fuerzas desconocidas, sino donde los ideales se rompieron. Nadie sabía contra que se enfrentaban.

Tomo aproximadamente tres años que se organizaran y unieran los rebeldes para poder hacerle frente a la amenaza y aunque ya habían pasado 14 años seguían perdiendo ante la mayor fuerza de armamento y recursos enemigos.

Una muchacha caminaba apresuradamente entre los demás informantes que estaban en el lugar. Se acerco a una mujer pelirroja de unos treinta años, donde en su rostro podían notarse algunas cicatrices y su pelo corto estaba opaco.

—April las fuerzas de Shedder han estado en constante movimiento desde hace una hora aunque aún no han regresado al cuartel — comento la castaña.

—Ya veo. Preguntare en la red si algún grupo rebelde fue interceptado — la muchacha con un asentimiento se retiro.

La pelirroja se coloco un auricular en la oreja y suspiro.

Ya habían pasado 14 años desde que todo había cambiado. Y a pesar de seguir comunicados con los demás las cosas no volvieron a ser iguales.

Se acerco a una de las computadoras y comenzó a teclear contraseñas. Si bien tenían aparatos electrónicos como computadoras y demás, ayudaban mucho a la mayor seguridad y mejoramiento de la resistencia.

— ¿Casey me escuchas?— pregunto despacio.

Espero unos segundos a causa de la estática.

—_Si cielo. Lamento la demora en contestar pero estamos volviendo por el lado sur y sabes que no es fácil saltar el sistema de seguridad_— la voz grave de su novio le provoco una pequeña sonrisa— _¿Sucedió algo?_—

Suspiro aliviada al menos a ellos no los habían atrapado.

—No, solo estoy por controlar si alguno de los grupos que habían salido fueron interceptados— guardo silencio un momento—Lucy a registrado movimientos extraños de los robots —

—_Ya veo, será mejor que registres a los otros dos grupos_ —

—Si eso voy a hacer— respondió y estaba por cortar la comunicación pero se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta de Casey.

—_April… ¿Como están?_—

Una sonrisa melancólica se formo en su rostro.

—Como siempre, sabes que en estas fechas no hablan con nadie— y era verdad desde que ellos perdieron casi toda su familia nunca volvieron a ser los mismos.

—_Ya veo, bueno nos vemos dentro de media hora en la casa de Don. Le mandare un mensaje a Rapha diciendo que tenemos que hablar sobre estrategias_— se despidió el guerrero de las calles.

—Nos vemos— corto. Y interiormente se preguntaba si Casey aun a pesar de tantos años entendía que ellos no volverían a ser los de antes. Solo esperaba que no se pusieran a pelear como la última vez.

Marco más códigos en el teclado—Héctor ¿Cómo es la situación del bloque norte?—

La vida de la resistencia, se jugaba día a día cuando los más capacitados salían a enfrentarse a la tiranía.

Muchas personas murieron algunos perdieron hermanos otros a padres y amigos, nadie estaba a salvo en ese mundo de caos.

**-XxX-**

Un poco más alejado de toda la ciudad hormiguera. En una vieja guarida donde hubo risas y peleas, ahora se encontraba en completo silencio. Se podía observar piezas de robots esparcidas por las mesas, libros de todos tipos en el sofá.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una figura musculosa con piel verde, en su ojo izquierdo traía un parche ya que su ojo había sido herido hace mucho tiempo.

Se dirigió a las otras tres figuras que estaban paradas en la mitad de la sala.

— ¿Y bien para que me llamaron? ¿Cual es la emergencia?— su voz grave resonó en el lugar.

—Necesitamos hablar con ustedes dos. Esto tiene que parar— sentencio el pelinegro.

—Me parecía que sería relacionado a esto— comento la otra tortuga de piel verde, pero a diferencia de la otra esta tenía una bata de laboratorio y en su ojo derecho tenía una especie de aparato ocular. Pero seguía teniendo la misma figura que la otra—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer—

Al parecer las dos tortugas estaban de acuerdo y se dieron la vuelta para retirarse cada una por su lado, pero lo que dijo el pelinegro los detuvo.

—Miren, Leo y Mikey no hubieran querido esto — April se horrorizo por la falta de tacto de su novio, si bien sabia que los años lo habían vuelto un sobreviviente también dejo cosas importantes en el pasado.

—No tienes porque meterlos en esto— advirtió el genio de forma brusca.

— ¡Pero ustedes no entienden maldición! ¡Han pasado 14 años! —

—Casey escúchame bien, esta es la última vez que lo haces. No necesito que me regañes por lo que hago ¡Es mi puta vida! ¿Escuchaste?— la tortuga con piel más oscura se fue acercando peligrosamente al humano el cual no se quedo.

— ¿Ha si? Alejándose ustedes dos, Por un demonio ¡Son hermanos deberían estar juntos!— grito exaltado.

—Coincido con Raphael esto no te incumbe Jones. Lo que pase entre mí y el es nuestro problema—

April estaba por intervenir cuando su comunicador sonó, se dirigió a la salida tratando de escapar de la discusión.

Contesto.

— ¿Lucy? Es importante, ahora no es un buen momento—

—_April escucha esto es importante, no eran de los nuestros los que activaron la alarma y tampoco personas que intentaban escapar_— inusualmente la voz de la chica estaba exaltada— _¡Son mutantes!_—

April se tenso, cuando hablaban de mutantes para los rescatados eran personas a las cuales se les había inyectado mutageno que los obligaba a cambiar en contra de su voluntad, si bien los habían aceptado era raro escuchar que mutantes eran capturados, ya que la mayoría estaban entre los que ellos rescataban de los laboratorios y siempre se enteraban con tiempo de los planes.

— ¿Cuál es la situación?— se alejo un poco de los gritos, esto era más importante.

—_Escucha esto es raro. ¡Son tortugas!_—

Su corazón se paro en el momento cuando la chica menciono esas palabras.

— ¿Cómo Raphael y Donatello?— pregunto con miedo.

—_Bueno en cierto modo. ¡Estos son solo niños! ¡No puedo creer que ahora experimenten con niños!_—

Pero la pelirroja había dejado de escuchar.

— ¿E-Estas segura?— hace mucho tiempo había dejado de tartamudear pero en este momento se sentía como la niña de dieciséis años.

—_Sí. Pudimos sacar una imagen de las celdas donde fueron puestos. ¿Te lo envió a la computadora central?_—

—Si— exclamo con rapidez.

Volvió sobre sus pasos a la guarida y pudo volver a escuchar los gritos de Raphael y Casey mientras que Don solo los observaba con el seño fruncido.

— ¡Entiende de una maldita vez! ¡Los muertos no vuelven! ¡Leo y Mikey si los pudieran ver ahora estaría tristes y decepcionados!— grito ya cansado el humano. Se quedo helada al escuchar la sentencia, la conversación había tomado más que un rumbo peligroso

— ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!— la pelirroja vio como el quelonio que alguna vez portaba una banda roja tomaba a su novio y estaba a punto de golpearlo.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Hay cosas más importantes que atender!— grito la única mujer del grupo.

Y sin más se encamino al laboratorio de Donatello el cual a pesar de los años seguía tan cuidado, y que ahora en esos tiempos de guerra había sido puesto con la conexión de todas las demás computadoras que estaban esparcidas por la ciudad subterránea, era prácticamente la computadora central.

Se acerco a la gran computadora y con rapidez comenzó a teclear. Sin más abrió el video que fue mandado por su compañera.

Una imagen solo eso basto para que abril se llevara las manos a la boca y sus ojos se cristalizaran.

—Mikey… Leo— murmuro con voz rota mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban. Habían pasado catorce años desde la última vez que había visto esas caras.

— ¿April qué es esto?— la voz tensa de Donatello la obligo a girar y ver que no era la única en la sala, sino que los otros tres chicos estaban y todos sin excepción miraban a la pantalla donde se podía observar a dos pequeñas tortugas de banda color naranja y azul los cuales estaban con los ojos cerrados y encadenados.

¿Que estaba sucediendo?

Los muertos no podían volver.

¿O tal vez si?

**-XxX-**

_**Próximo Capitulo: ¿**__Trampa o Realidad?_

_Espero que les haya gustado :333 . Y no olviden de comentar. Wiii!_

_**TheSaku **_


	3. ¿Trampa o Realidad?

¡No podía terminar de escribir! Lo admito, perdí la noción del tiempo y nada, cuando menos acorde había pasado meses que no subía esta historia. **¡Perdonen la espera! **Sinceramente no sé qué sucedió. Pero aquí he regresado. Espero que hayan pasado lindas fiestas x33

En otras noticias con respecto a **Lamentos **si alguien de aquí también la lee estaba en proceso. Así que no desesperen porque **nada será dejado**. Solo sentía la necesidad de actualizar esta otra ya que simplemente había sida olvidada en el tiempo.

Como saben sus **comentarios** ayudan a inspirarme, **Gracias** a quienes siguen esta historia y la paciencia que tienen conmigo. **¡Sin ustedes no sería nada!**

Perdonen si hay errores no revise, sin más el capítulo **¡Disfrútelo!**

**Disclainer: **

TMNT 2012 no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y la trama. No gano dinero escribiendo.

**Género:**

Drama. Family. Hurt/Confort. Angustia. Temas futuristas. Tragedia.

**Basado en TMNT 2012.**

**Inspirado en la serie del 2003 cuando Don viaja al futuro, más específicamente el capítulo de "Same as it never was".**

**Advertencias: **

Ubicado a partir del último capítulo salido al aire de la segunda temporada que se transmite en Estados Unidos el cual es **The Manhahattan Project**. Les recomiendo tener una cajita de pañuelos cerca u-u

**Aclaraciones: **

"Pensamientos"

—Dialogo—

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**-XxX-**

"_**El Tiempo es el enemigo indestructible, puede ser vencido en más de mil batallas, pero en la última permanecerá implacable"**_

_**-Anónimo-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Hermanos Perdidos en el Tiempo-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-XxX-**

**.**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**¿Trampa o Realidad?**_

**.**

**-XxX-**

Mikey estaba asustado pero sobre todo preocupado por su hermano mayor. Después de que habían sido encontrados, no le llevo mucho tiempo al enemigo para capturarlos, ya que sin armas fue más difícil defenderse.

Ahora estaban ambos encerrados en la misma celda y con sus pies encadenados con una cadena la cual al final estaba sujetada a la pared, aunque tenía libertad de movimiento no era mucha.

La celda era ni muy grande ni muy chica pero lo que lo asia sentirse incomodo era que el lugar era muy pare, y cuando sintió un pequeño ruido elevo la vista encontrándose con una cámara que los enfocaba a ellos dos. Seguramente de seguridad. Frunció el ceño y saco la lengua a la cámara, estaba enojado.

Miro con preocupación a su hermano. El aun no había despertado.

— _¡Mikey corre!— escucho la orden del de azul y sintió pánico cuando claramente eran sobrepasados en número. Leonardo esquivaba los disparos que los robot les lanzaban, pero todo se complico cuando el tigre ingreso en la lucha._

— _¡Leo!— grito con miedo cuando su hermano mayor fue sujetado del cuello contra la pared— ¡Déjalo!— aunque intento llegar a él su ruta fue cortada por mas robots, no tenían posibilidades._

—_C-Corre ghn…—a pesar de estar a varios metros escuchaba a su hermano hablándole._

— _¡No te voy a dejar!— chillo, sin pensarlo se abalanzo a uno de sus oponentes pero no conto que desde atrás lo golpearan mandándolo al suelo. Estaba mareado por el golpe._

_Lo último que vio fue como el tigre que se creía "Garra de Tigre" le inyectaba a su hermano una sustancia roja con una jeringa en el brazo, antes de sentir un golpe en la cabeza y ver todo negro._

— ¿Leo?— toco el brazo del mayor pero el contrario no respondió— ¿Leo?— volvió a intentarlo pero no obtuvo ningún movimiento que confirmara si estaba bien.

Por un momento entro en pánico al pensar que estaba muerto, pero su corazón volvió a latir cuando se acerco y apoyo su cara en el corazón del mayor, el cual aun seguía latiendo. El cuerpo contrario estaba caliente, parecía como si tuviera fiebre. Llevo una de sus manos a la frente de su hermano mayor y efectivamente estaba más caliente que lo normal. Entro en pánico ¿Qué debía hacer? Y su preocupación llego a los cielos cuando observo que el brazo de su hermano estaba solamente rodeado con una venda alrededor de la herida el cual se estaba manchando de sangre.

— ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?— se repetía.

Ojala Don estuviera allí el sabría qué hacer. No sabía nada de sus hermanos y esperaba que estuvieran sanos.

No había nada para ayudar a Leo y no podía despertarlo.

No sabía qué hacer. Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero rápidamente se las limpio, debía ser fuerte y aunque sus ojos seguían húmedos no cayó ninguna lágrima más.

Se sentó en el piso tratando de arreglar una posición donde las cadenas de sus pies no molestaran y apoyo la cabeza del mayor en sus piernas. Una de sus manos frías descanso en la frente del de banda azul.

—Desearía que Don y Rapha estuvieran aquí— murmuro lastimosamente.

**-XxX-**

Tensión.

El aire estaba tan tenso que si alguno se le ocurría la idea de prender un cigarrillo lo más seguro fuera que todos volarían por los aires.

—Es una trampa no hay nada de qué hablar— la voz del genio se alzo de repente de manera brusca—Es claramente comprensible que utilizarían esta fecha para llevarla a cabo—

Nadie respondió.

Todos pensaban lo mismo.

Era una táctica oscura la que el enemigo había puesto en práctica, usar recuerdos que eran dolorosos para ellos. La pelirroja se encogió más en su sitio, ella era una guerrera sabia de lo que el enemigo era capaz, no era la primera vez que los atormentaban con ese tema, cada vez que utilizaban esa táctica aumentaba la rabia y el dolor del grupo.

Era imposible, ellos ya lo sabían, las veces que cayeron en esa trampa resultaron ser clones, pero en el momento que observo esa foto no pudo contener las lágrimas, ya que con el pasar de los años la imagen de esas dos personas se desfiguraba más y más. Si ella se sintió de ese modo, no pudo evitar estremecerse por cómo se sintieron Raphael y Donatello.

Y sobre todo la fecha exacta en la cual perdieron a sus dos hermanos.

—Esos hijos de puta— fue lo que escucho salir de la boca de Raphael claramente furioso—Me largo— quiso detenerlo pero no tenía razones para hacerlo, era claro que era una trampa. Escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrarse con fuerza.

Suspiro.

Había avisado a Lucy que nadie había sido convertido y que solo era una táctica en la cual no volverían a caer, y aunque la chica quiso preguntar sobre el tema ella no le respondió.

— ¿Don?— pregunto al ver al otro dándoles la espalda y los puños cerrados fuertemente.

—Váyanse—

— April vámonos— la tensa voz de su novio y la mano que la agarro la obligaron a caminar fuera del lugar, ya que no había nada más que hacer. Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa por la foto pero su mente le seguía repitiendo que era imposible que ellos estuvieran vivos.

Todo era una trampa solo era eso.

**-XxX-**

Mikey perdió la noción del tiempo encerrado en esa celda. Pero estaba seguro que habían pasado varias horas desde que fueron encerrados.

— ¿Mikey?— la voz de su hermano lo exalto y después de tantas horas de miedo pudo ver los ojos azules del mayor abrirse un poco.

— ¡Leo!— chillo mientras se inclinaba y le daba un beso en la frente al mayor, había estado tan preocupado—No te levantes tienes fiebre—

El mayor se llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza, le dolía muy fuerte y para rematar su cuerpo se sentía pesado.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—

—Nos encerraron en esta celda hace algunas horas— se quejo.

— ¿Ha pasado algo mientras estaba inconsciente?—

—No—

Leo volvió a cerrar los ojos estaba preocupado. Aun no sabía que había pasado. El había saltado hacia el portal para poder salvarlos pero no pensó que acabarían en una dimensión diferente.

Si solo supiera que estaba pasando.

Estaba tan cansado… No sentía su cuerpo.

—Duerme Leo— el susurro de la voz de Mikey le llego —Duerme yo nos protegeré a ambos—

Leonardo solo parpadeo un par de veces tratando de enfocar su vista en el rostro de su hermano el cual se estaba volviendo borroso. Quería decirle que estarían bien, que buscaría la forma de volver a casa. Pero nada salió de sus labios.

Solo dejo que el sueño lo reclamara.

**-XxX-**

Mikey se estremeció cuando el supuesto _"garra de tigre"_ entro a la celda. Pero no hiso nada solo se les quedo mirando.

— ¿Qué miras?—

— ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?—

El silencio se extendió por la celda. No era tonto no le diría nada, incluso el no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando y aunque supiera nunca se lo diría. Inconscientemente apretó más a su hermano mayor en sus brazos. Los ojos del tigre frente a él se estrecharon.

— Mocoso no tengo todo el día—

El silencio fue la única respuesta. Un gruñido se escuchó en la celda y las palabras que salieron de sus labios provoco pánico en el de banda naranja.

— ¡Sepárenlos! Tomen al de azul—

Terror lleno el cuerpo de Mikey, de un salto se paró tratando de evitar que los soldados que ingresaron a la celda se llevaran a su hermano indefenso.

Las cadenas dificultaron todo y solo fue cuestión de algunos golpes que lo mandaran al suelo y le quitaran al cuerpo inconsciente.

— ¡Leo! ¡Leo! —

Las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos y los gritos llamando un solo nombre no acabaron. Ni siquiera cuando su garganta ardía y ya no pudo gritar.

**-XxX-**

La bruma de la inconciencia fue desapareciendo poco a poco, pero aun no podía mover su cuerpo. Dolía. Su cuerpo se sentí pesado y caliente como si estuviera enfermo.

— ¿Estás seguro? —

— ¡Por supuesto! — la voz de indignación cruzo sus sentidos, vagamente sabía que ya la había escuchado antes.

—Comuníquense con el… Debe saber esto—

Leo solo vagamente fue consciente de las palabras a su alrededor por solo unos segundos antes de que volviera a caer en un sueño inducido.

La segunda vez que se despertó aún se sentí fatal pero ya no escuchaba nada a su alrededor. Vagamente la segunda fue solo un susurro que le llego a sus sentidos y no supo si acaso era real.

—Leo…— algo en esa voz parecía vagamente familiar, pero sus sentidos cargados de fatiga no escucharon nada más.

**-XxX-**

— ¿Movilizaciones desde el oeste?—pregunto extrañada la chica que estaba en el comunicador— ¿Estas segura?—

—_Estoy segura. Debe haber pasado algo allí, para que el este yendo para allá— _respondió la otra muchacha_— ¿No se han enterado de nada?—_

—No. Pero veré que puedo averiguar con April—

— _Aun no entiendo. ¿Qué ha provocado que el desgraciado vuelva a New York?—_

**-XxX-**

Mikey solo miraba la puerta frente a él. No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado de que se llevaron a Leonardo. Las lágrimas ya no salían de sus ojos. Estaba destrozado y asustado.

¿Qué estaban haciendo con su hermano?

No había podido hacer nada, nunca se había sentido tan inútil en su vida. Siempre cuando estaba en problema alguno de sus hermanos lo ayudaba, siempre se había sentido protegido y que podía contar con ellos. Pero ahora no había Don ni Raph, solo él y Leo el cual estaba indefenso por esa sustancia que le habían inyectado y el no había sido capaz de defenderlo. Simplemente no pudo hacer nada.

La desesperación se atenuaba cuando estaba con su hermano mayor pero ahora solo había oscuridad. Quería volver a casa. Quería a sus hermanos y sobre todo quería que Leo estuviera bien. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse.

_Leo_

La cerradura de la celda siendo abierta lo despertó y vio a una mujer por su contextura física entrar—Quédate quieto— la voz de una mujer sonó detrás de la máscara que llevaba, una nueva figura que entro en la habitación y Mikey solo se paró apresuradamente al ver a su hermano en los brazos de un soldado.

— ¡Leo! —

— ¡Quédate quieto! —la segunda vez que fue dicho fue con más dureza, se quedó dónde estaba.

El hombre solo entro dejando a su hermano a su lado y luego salió, sin decir nada. Rápidamente se movió al lado del de azul. Pero no pudo comprobarlo ya que la mujer hablo y simplemente salió de la habitación rápidamente. Las palabras resonaron en su mente.

_Estarán bien_

Explosiones sonaron y la alarma sonando fue suficiente para que agarrara a su hermano con fuerza. Los disparos vagamente se escuchaban aun con la fuerte alarma.

Humo entro dentro de la celda y por un segundo no respiro esperando la inminente inconciencia que nunca llego. Se sintió aliviado al ver que no era eso la función del extraño humo.

El alivio duro poco al ver la celda ser sacada de sus bisagras por una explosión que lo sacudió. Aun no sabía que estaba pasando y como estaba Leonardo.

Tres figuras entraron en la habitación vistiendo uniformes y tenían cascos en sus cabezas ocultando su identidad.

Al ver que tenían la intención de acercarse.

— ¡No te acerques!— fue el grito que provoco que las tres figuras frente a él pararan. El más chico sin ningún miedo los miro, esta vez no dejaría que nadie tocara a Leonardo, recién estaban juntos de nuevo y no se separaría esta vez de el— ¡No dejare que lo toquen!—

Sus ojos brillaron con amenaza ante las tres personas. Si bien sabía que no tenía mucha oportunidad ante ellos, no permitiría que le hicieran nada a Leonardo, porque el siempre lo cuidaba y lo consolaba, incluso tomaba reprimendas que eran para él. No dejaría a su hermano, cuando él nunca lo había hecho.

—No queremos hacerle nada— escucho la voz grave de un hombre seguramente—Solo queremos sacarlos de aquí—

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?— fue la pregunta que salió de los labios del más chico mientras achicaba los ojos en dirección de las figuras. Leo siempre le enseño a ser precavido y aunque nunca lo tomaba en cuenta estaban en otro lugar… ya no estaban en casa.

—No les haremos nada mocoso solo quédate quieto—

— ¡No soy un mocoso!— le grito de vuelta.

—Escucha, estamos aquí para liberarte—hablo otra voz que no conocía—Rescatamos a la gente que mutan—

— ¡A nosotros no nos mutaron! Nacimos haci!— no fue consciente de lo que dijo hasta que todos se quedaron callados.

—Si fuéramos enemigos no habríamos hecho sonar la alarma—

Mikey se quedó callado sopesando sus opciones. No podían quedarse, pero no estaba seguro de ir con estas extrañas personas.

—Está bien…

Apretó mas a su hermano al ver a una de las figuras acercarse y sacar algo del bolsillo.

_Zas_

Y luego ya no tenía las cadenas. Parpadeo un par de veces al ver con incredulidad como las cadenas cayeron cortadas a la mitad.

La figura que estaba cuidando la entrada se apresuró a ellos para alzar a Leonardo lo que provoco que el chillara.

— ¡Yo lo llevare!

No confiaría con nadie a su hermano en ese estado. Trato de ponerse de pie sin soltar a Leo pero era más difícil.

—No puedes llevarlo es más pesado que tu—

— ¡Puedo solo! —les grito sin muchas contemplaciones.

— ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! — Mikey se tensó al ver que las otras dos figuras se habían quedado calladas en la puerta pero cuando uno de ellos hablo había algo que no podía poner en la voz— ¡Muévete!— solo fue consciente que su hermano fue sacado de sus brazos y que ambos fueron puestos como costales de papa en hombro diferentes.

No pudo protestar ya que otra explosión sonó y todo se sacudió. Y luego solo disparos y nada más.

Habían escapado, aunque para Mikey fue todo borroso. Parpadeo al volver a la realidad— ¡Oye suéltame!— pato a la figura que lo tenía el cual lo soltó.

Apenas toco el suelo con sus pies exigió que le dieran a su hermano. Solo suspiro y se alejó poco de los demás cuando tuvo a Leonardo en los brazos. Sin importarle las miradas. Y tampoco fue consiente del entorno donde estaba, si hubiera mirado mejor se habría dado cuenta que estaban en una alcantarilla conocida.

— ¿Leo? — trato de sacudirlo un poco pero por primera vez fue consciente de lo caliente que estaba su hermano. — ¡Leo despierta! —

No sabía qué hacer.

Pronto sintió que alejaban a su hermano de sus brazos y cuando trato de recuperarlo fue agarrado por un fuerte brazo.

Desesperación pero sobre todo enojo llenaron al más pequeño, había confiado en ellos y ahora lo estaban traicionando.

— ¡No toques a Leo! — golpeo con fuerza el brazo que lo tenía agarrado— ¡Dijiste que nos ayudarían! ¡Mentiroso! — pánico corría atravesó de su cuerpo al ver que alejaban a su hermano. — ¡Leo! ¡Leo!

Solo fue consiente del golpe detrás de su cuello.

Y Mikey no vio más que oscuridad.

**-XxX-**

_**Próximo Capitulo: **__Catorce años tarde_

_**Resumen del próximo capítulo:**_

_Los sucesos que nos suceden cambian los sentimientos y con ellos a las personas. Lo que creíamos conocer no es lo que era y el vacío solo se vuelve más grande al descubrir la verdad. Leonardo despierta solo para encontrar frente a sus ojos la oscura verdad…_

_._

Gracias por leer y cualquier comentario será bienvenido x33 a menos que sean amenazas de muerte, mutilaciones u otras acciones contra mi persona serán recibidas por la policía como bien saben xD ok no . Tratare por el honor de mi unicornio volador en actualizar más seguido x-x

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_

_**TheSaku **_


End file.
